


Another member for the Mutant Underground

by Shoniwrites



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoniwrites/pseuds/Shoniwrites
Summary: John senses there's something different about Lorna.





	Another member for the Mutant Underground

**Author's Note:**

> taking inspiration from the flashback scene from 2x10 when John could hear Marcos' and Lorna's heartbeats at the bar, i realised he would probably hear the baby's too, and seeing how we never got a scene of them announcing the pregnancy, this is my interpretation. First of many shorts that I plan to post, mainly on the LornaXMarcos pairing. let me know what you think.

INT: the Atlanta Mutant underground HQ  
Downstairs, in a dimly lit room Lorna packs a bag ready to go the safe house acquired by Esme. John walks past the door and see’s Lorna alone and knocks on the door.

  
“Hey.”

“Hey” Lorna forces a smile at John while folding the next t-shirt into her bag.

You nearly packed?” John asked.

  
“Almost.”

  
John nodded in response, looking around the room, but something felt different. He closed his eyes tight and listens. Du-dum _du-dum du-um_. It wasn’t his heartbeat he was hearing, or Lorna’s for that matter… his eyes shoot open, he stares at a seemingly oblivious Lorna.

  
“Uh, Lorna?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Is there something you want to tell me?”

  
Lorna stops folding clothes and looks at John, “like what exactly?”

  
“Do you remember when you and Marcos thought you were keeping your relationship under wraps, but I could hear your heartbeats a mile off."

  
“Yeah, but what’s that got to do with anything?” Lorna said, still not understanding where he was going with this.

  
“Well unless Fade is in here and I can’t see him, I count three heartbeats.”

  
A small gasp escaped Lorna’s mouth, “I- we were meaning to tell you, just with everything going on, there never seemed a good time.”

  
“Are you kidding me?! We could use some good news around here, come here.” John steps forward and envelopes Lorna into his arms, this time being extra cautious not to squeeze so hard. He releases her gently and pulls away to see Lorna quickly try to wipe a tear from her cheek.“What’s wrong, are you not… happy?” John approaches the topic with caution.

  
Lorna lets out a little laugh, “No, no it’s not that. Marcos is so excited and of course I’m happy its just- I don’t know if I’ll be any good at it.”

  
“oh co'mon I don’t doubt that for a second. I’ve seen you with the kids that come in and out of here, Lorna. And we all know you don’t have a lot of patience when it comes to adults,”

  
Lorna huffs in amusement.

“But with kids, it’s a different story, and you’ll have Marcos and me!”

  
“But what about the underground? I mean we hardly have enough supplies as is without another mouth to feed.”

  
“Don’t even worry yourself with that, okay. Blink and I can get baby supplies, and I’m sure Marcos and I can build a crib with the wood out the back. It’s no big deal, I mean it is a big deal don’t get me wrong I didn’t mean-“

  
“John, it's fine. I really appreciate it, thank you.”

  
“Of course.” They stand grinning at each other for a while and then, “Wow, I just can’t believe my two best friends are gonna have a baby.”

  
“You told him without me?!” Marcos appears at the door, arms folded.

.  
Lorna and John whip their heads up in Marcos’ direction. Marcos slowly walks over to Lorna, putting his arm around her waist.

  
“Actually no,” Lorna replied resting her hand on Marcos’ chest. “It seems John’s abilities won out again.”

  
“Seriously, brother?! What, you’re a human sonogram as well now?”

  
“Well thank god I am, because who knows when you guys would have told me otherwise. No secrets, remember?”

  
Marcos points a finger at John jokingly, “Hey man, if it was up to me, I would have told you straight away, but _someone_ wouldn’t let me” He looks down at Lorna, who whacks him on the chest in response. They all laugh.

“Well for what it’s worth, it’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time,” John announces.

  
Marcos slips his arm out from around Lorna and goes in for a hug to John, three slaps on the back for good measure, then they pull apart.

  
“Anyway, I’ll leave you guys to pack, we leave in twenty.” John starts walking towards the door. He turns around to see, Marcos and Lorna grinning at each other, Marcos rests his hand on the small swell of her belly, he’s hesitant to interrupt them but can’t resist, “One last thing.”

  
Marcos and Lorna both look up in unison, a look of confusion.

  
John rubs his chin, “Just know that if the kid’s middle name isn’t John, boy _or_ girl, I’ll be pissed." He manages to keep a straight face for only a second before he crumbles.  
Lorna chucks a shirt at him, “don’t push it.”

  
“Alright, alright.” John raises his hands in defeat, backing out of the room, leaving the parents to be to share a moment: mother, father and child.


End file.
